A Homunculus can never love a human
by PrincessZidet
Summary: People! Please stop clicking this and not reviewing! Give me a break here! Here here..Maybe this will help...The summary is inside, but for your yaoi pleasure. Past RoyxEd, present RoyxAl. And PrideEdxOC. Pieces of Elricest. To tempt you all. DO NOT CLICK
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is going to have Elricest. Along with some RoyxAl and hints of RoyxEd.I warn you now. If you don't like it, then please click off this page now. I don't want flames complaining about it. It would be much appreciated. Thank you. In real terms, it's actually PrideEd xAlphonse. I am aware that it's not possible in the BBI games, seeing as how Alphonse is supposedly dead. But let's just allow that to slide and...Yeah. Warning…the first chapter is kind of boring and such. But I'll hopefully make it better with your ideas and reviews! Summary- A homunculus can never love a human. That's what Envy would always tell Pride. But then why was he feeling this way around certain people? They were humans. He shouldn't have those thoughts about them. Alphonse is also in a time of healing from the loss of his brother, and at the same time is dealing with a flirtatious general who insists on lifting his head up once more so he could see that smile the boy never got to wear for long before his world came crashing down.

It never ceased to amaze Alphonse with the many nightly visits he received from the unknown stranger at his window when the clock struck nine sharp. He had always managed to keep his breath low and steady, and his hands clutched around his soft pillow when the hour wisped by. It never crossed his mind to slip out of bed and part the curtains to actually go about and see just who had such an interest in watching him sleep every night. To most people, it would frighten them. The cops would have been here weeks ago if Al was one of the normal residents in this neighborhood. But out of pure curiosity, the young alchemist had allowed for these visits to continue without a single word of protest. The stranger would stay for fifteen minutes each night, pacing around the window nervously until the time was up. There had even been nights where the weather was less than pleasant. Alphonse could clearly remember staring at the small, old clock on the wall one night, waiting for the same hour to strike true. He had kept his head nestled in his pillow and listened to the wind whistle outside while it brushed the leaves from their branches. Somewhere down the street a rickety, wooden chair had rocked on the old boards of a porch. The moment the hour hand had flicked across to the promised number; a shadow crossed the white walls in Al's small decorated room. He could still remember watching it move closer to the window, while the wind picked up speed and tossed the figure's long locks of hair around.

That had been nearly a month ago. This night would be different. Alphonse had to promise himself this. It had been entertaining him for some time now, but all things had to come to an end. A stalker was something he didn't want for the rest of his life, no matter how much it proved to aid him through the difficult time he was now plagued with. The forced smiles, dim sparkles, and hidden tears would all have to stop soon enough. The nightly visits had started almost a month and a half ago, and Al had lost his brother only three months ago. The timing was obviously strange, and even caused a well of hope to spark in his heart on occasion. But these possibilities were all proven to be nothing more then simple fantasies that the boy could only dream about. The dead did not come back to life. 'If they did, it would only be thanks to human transmutation and a failed one that that.' Alphonse had told himself this many times through the weeks, and had to repeat it to himself while he worked on putting himself to sleep at night.

"Well, I guess I can say goodbye to my stalker tonight then. I'll have to make sure I catch at least a glimpse of him before he tries to leave". Alphonse whispered softly to himself, tugging on his thick, comforting blankets on the bed. His head had leaned back to rest on the same pillow, while his eyes traveled back over to the old clock on the wall.

'8:55'

Only five minutes till that shadow crossed into vision. For the life of him, Al could not understand why he was blessed with the patience and calm nature to watch the time draw to a close so slowly. Maybe it was a gift given to him. A gift he found his brother could never grasp. Edward had been far too reckless and jumpy to have ever learned the value of patience and polite acts of respect. But Alphonse, in the end had reassured himself that his shining talent for waiting was proving to be quite useful for tonight.

'8:59'

"If Edward was here now, he would have most likely broken the clock in with his fist. That, or throw something at it to save himself from getting up". He chuckled into the soft white cushion, gripping the sides tightly with his fingers.

With the last minute he had left to think over things, Al decided to try a guessing game. One that involved guessing the name of the stranger that pestered him each night and left finicky shadows on his walls. A few times the young Elric had pulled up very familiar names. At one point, he had tried to believe that it was the general spying on him. The man was naturally a pervert and had taken an interest in his older brother over the past few years. With his new body back, Alphonse was sure that Mustang was very interested in speaking to him about certain 'dates' in the later future.

"General Mustang isn't that shallow… I think _he _even thinks about brother from time to time. And he isn't stupid either. Asking me out and about now would just be rubbing it in my face that I'm lonely." The boy groaned and went on to run a few fingers through his messy hair. Hair, which he decided to let grow for the past two months. And it was only now touching the tips of his shoulders.

"Armstrong can't be the shadow either. It would be obvious if he was. I couldn't miss the outline of sparkles on my wall either if that were the case. Besides, the shadow has long hair. That takes out both of my guesses already".

'9:00'

His guessing games were done. Not that he had done a very effective job with it. The hand on the clock had silently moved to the next digit, making him inwardly shiver. Out of all the nights he decided to feel nervous, it had to be now. 'Some luck'.

The shadow did not miss its chance to paint itself across the white surface of his wall ,while Al had gone about to moving the blanket off of his shaky body and down past his waist. He was anxious to find out who this person was, and why it interested them so much to stay by his window for the fifteen minutes he took to fall asleep. Whoever it was was going to be stopped tonight by none other them himself. Alphonse didn't rely on the MP's to fix his personal problems such as this. He considered a stalker to fit into that category of a problem, and a rather serious one at that. But nevertheless, it was his to fix, and he would do so without complaint.

The blankets eventually slid down till they reached his legs, causing the boy to suck in a breath from the current position he was resting in. Staying deathly silent made him irritable. It only seemed to prove to make more noise then when you are actually _trying_ to be noisy. Suddenly the shifting of positions in a bed would be a burden, and a flick of a switch on a lamp seemed like the loudest sound in the world. The most annoying part about all of this was the amount of time it took to be this quiet. Never mind the fact that it barely worked and made matters worse ninety five percent of the time. Five minutes had already managed to fly by, and Al was only now scooting himself out of the bed. The fabric of his sheets began to rub against each other; bothering his ears and making him twitch in annoyance while he gently pulled himself into a sitting position. Alphonse told himself that there was no other way around this. The stranger was going to _have_ to see him get up. But then why did he even bother trying to be quiet?!

"This is ridiculous. Why did I even attempt to be quiet from the start"? Probably to lead the one outside of his window to believe he was merely tossing and turning in his sleep, and was in no way ready to tug back the curtains to take a glimpse out? That seemed like the proper way of explaining it. Alphonse would go for that. He was also going to go for the last part immediately too. Alphonse pushed himself forward for with amazing speed, curling both hands on the partially closed material while he yanked at the long curtains forcefully and drew them back as quickly as he could to see if he would be lucky enough to spot the one that had taken a liking to camping out there for fifteen minutes by moonlight.

"A-Ah..Y-You!" His voice escaped as somewhat of a small squeak, choking back on the air he needed to speak properly. What he was expecting to see was someone else. Anyone else! Brown eyes, blue eyes… hazel! But not this color! It was impossible. Two large golden orbs stared back at him curiously, while the blonde locks of hair whipped around his face. The clothing was different. The markings on his skin were a definite change as well. The body structure was something Alphonse could never forget, specifically for reasons in height. The form on the other side of his window was someone who he could never forget. He could never mistake him for someone else! So why was this happening?!

"Brother"….

The two had been staring at each other in silence for a good while, before the simple word Al had decided to whisper out broke the magic of dreams and wishes. The blonde figure had taken a cautious step back, almost fearing the word he had translated by the small movements of the other's lips on the opposite side of the glass. Alphonse did of course not want to wait to see if the boy would come to him. And he definitely didn't feel the illusion would last if he turned away.

His panicked fingers tugged at the locks on the glass window, struggling to open it while he watched the blonde figure take yet another step away from it. 'It wasn't fair'! He had humored the supposed stranger outside for months just so he could help to take his mind off of things like this! He lived each night dangerously, trusting in nothing specifically to keep him safe while he slipped off into a sleep. Now, he discovered the stranger he had been playing silly games with was a spitting image of his brother.

Alphonse tried to tell himself that he was dreaming. That this was only a small hope he held for when he actually did tug those curtains apart to see the stranger in the real world. But the longer he spent unlatching the old lock on his window, the more he came to the realization that this was no dream. Edward had supposedly committed suicide on false beliefs that Alphonse and General Mustang were killed and no longer in the living world. To this day, the boy could not even begin to understand how they had actually both survived through all of it. Both were kept in the hospital for weeks, and it was amazing they actually made it to full recovery. The mystery still stood as to how Alphonse had actually managed to keep the body with his soul joined into it. He had personally always believed Edward had something to do with it on his last moments of life. But the problem still stood… Who was the one outside of the house now?

"Please! Please wait"! His shouting was growing more desperate, when he realized he had been calling out to the other for some time. But the pleas were all ignored as the dark shadowed form looked over the house a little longer before taking one glance at Alphonse before hurrying away, leaving the young Elric to sit down and try to process all that had just happened. The strange look alike had managed to etch a question into Al's mind. He went on to think about it for the remainder of the hour as well. Good sleep was now a thing of the past after this particular night. This was strange, considering once more if Al was actually normal, he would have been losing the sleep through the period of having the stranger watch him every night before.

Yet still, the question drifted into his mind for many hours.

'Was his brother truly gone? Or was this a second chance for them to try again at the life they missed out on?

Yep. Alright then, I haven't written a fanfic in ages. I am addicted to role-playing. So I do apologize if it comes off as having too much rp paint on it. ; But now then, please do read and review for me, okay? The story will most likely have a lot of humor in it later, so no fear. I am actually basing it on an rp I am doing now. Or..If I don't get to many reviews I probably won't continue. So I'm hopeful ;


	2. Thoughts of hot cocoa

Alright… before anyone panics, just know that I was SilverBell kitten. I figure I used this name in the past so I probably shouldn't abandon it. My 'When you Dream' fic… Well I honestly don't have the drive to continue it. If any of you recognize that fic name. But yes… I am begging you people! Please review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No."

"Why?"

"Just no."

"You need it".

A moment of silence.

"You're a very sick man, sir."

"I believe I should take that as a yes, Alphonse."

Al was having a miserable time at Central Headquarters that morning. That same general, whom he believed the night before to be a well respected man, had just proved that he could still be shamelessly flirtatious. It appeared that every woman had lost his interest for the time being, and his current target was Alphonse.

"No, you shouldn't take that as a yes, because I never agreed to anything", he snapped irritably.

General Mustang was one to never take no for an answer to anything. He didn't think of himself as shallow, only helpful and rather handsome. He admitted to his ego being somewhat oversized, but there was personally nothing wrong with that in his eyes.

"Of course not; but I don't think it's a crime to take someone out for hot cocoa. Especially when that person has become a hermit and stays indoors until I call on him. Do you agree?" He arched a curious brow at the one in front of his desk and waited.

Alphonse was in no way stupid or reckless. His only downfall came at being somewhat naive and vulnerable for the time being. The boy adored hot cocoa, and Roy was well aware of that. Al just found it cruel that the man would even think of dating him at such a time. He told himself that if he could just think of this as nothing more then a simple outing for that hot cocoa, then he would do well under the sharp eye of the general.

"It's not a crime, but I just really have other things to-"

"Oh? Other things you have to do? And what might those be, Al? Cleaning? Cooking?"Roy interrupted smoothly.

"With all due respect sir, I don't think you have the right to even ask me those kinds of things. What I do is my business", Al mumbled lightly, his head turning slightly to the side to allow him view of the nearby window.

"I believe it is my business. With your brother gone, you have become clearly distant towards me and others." Roy folded his arms over his chest and leaned back into his chair, frowning at the young boy before him.

Al, who was blessed with that wonderful sense of patience found himself slowly losing it, due to the man's words. He kept his eyes focused on the window, not really caring to see neither what was outside nor what was inside. He had been in this office plenty of times for multiple reasons, past and present, and was certain there would be many more future visits forced upon him. There was just no good reason to observe his surroundings. But those words had stung him. Being reminded that Edward was gone had caused him to lose whatever patience he had that morning, and he found himself quick to correct Roy.

"Well I think that speaks for itself, general! It's only been a few months and you insist on putting me on your list of things to have in bed for the week. It's obvious enough that I'm not interested at the moment..."Alphonse had tried to stop himself before he completed that sentence. He even emphasized this by placing two hands over his mouth and taking a few flimsy steps back.

"What's that? You just aren't ready then? Well I believe I can wait then for a little while longer if you need more time."

"I didn't mean that!"

"If that's what you would like to believe."

"I didn't!" The young boy extended his arms out and shouted at the smirking one.

"We'll make it a week then?"

"General!"

"Two..?"

"You're a jerk!"

"Two weeks it is then. I'm so glad we can communicate properly."

Alphonse stared blankly at the other, his jaw hanging wide open in mid sentence of what was meant to be a protest. He couldn't believe how he had just been sucked into something like this! He had never even agreed to this date. The boy had come in here to complain at the general. He had come in here to shout at him, call him shallow, and maybe even give him a meaningful kick in-between his legs. But he certainly hadn't come here to get himself pulled into a date with him!

"I'm assuming your silence means you have nothing against the time limit I have given you?" Roy flicked his dark pen back and fourth between his fingers, letting his eyes travel over to the young Elric, keeping that same sparkle and shine in his tone and posture.

"I…today I-"

"Hmm? Oh, I see… You want to go today then, Al? I think I can arrange that with you", Roy interrupted with clear amusement.

"No! I have to go out-"

"With me? I know you do", he calmly finished with a playful smirk.

"…General?"

"Yes Alphonse…?"

"I hate you."

"I'll see you in an hour then?"

General Mustang did not get an answer to his question. Instead, he was met with a very loud slam of the door from his office. It didn't seem to offend him in the least either. Once the boy was out of sight, Roy calmly flipped that 'blank' sheet of paper over and placed a small checkmark next to Al's name with the words 'date' printed next to it. Only then did he lean back to hum a favorite tune of his while putting on his happiest smile.

The day had progressed as though nothing all that important had happened. Alphonse was ill with worry over the stranger from the night before and Roy was busy 'working' until the time neared with the fateful date. Though the boy was not actually planning on going until ten minutes to the actual hour he was expected to meet Roy. The problem with the young Elric was his constant need of looking presentable to the public. The general would no doubt take it a as another ego booster for his plans and infamous check list of the activities he planned for the day.

The café they both subconsciously agreed to meet at was not exactly expensive or stylish. Roy wouldn't go that far yet. Maybe for the planned second date list he had stored away in his desk at the office.

The general tapped his foot impatiently by the front doors, occasionally checking the wristwatch he had put on. It had already been five minutes past and the boy was not showing. Perhaps he had let his confidence run away with him? Or maybe not… Roy slowly lifted his head up to watch the expected Elric cross the street, books cradled in his arms, looking rather shy but adorable. Edward was never like that at all. That feisty blonde would have appeared with a scowl on his face and a paper load of complaints and insults.

"Ah there you are. I was starting to think you wouldn't show. You surprise me everyday", Roy casually called out while stepping in front of the kid to block any sudden 'escaped' he planned on making for the last minute. Alphonse just looked uncomfortable with those books, and swayed to the side, grumbling and mumbling softly.

"I'm...I'm not showing. I was just passing by here to go to the library, sir. Now if you would let me pass."

"A nice excuse if the library were in that direction you're headed, Al."

"…….."

Roy could only chuckle and close his eyes to submerge himself in the glory of seeing through each Elric with ease. It only lasted a moment though, because the kid was trying to get away from him again. Well he wasn't going to let that happen. His arms reached out to pull the young closer to him, shaking his head while he quietly went on to lead Alphonse through the café doors.

"Ah ah ah… We have a date today, kid. I didn't come all the way here for nothing", Roy whispered smoothly.

"I never said yes!" Al cried out in a whiny tone, tugging and squirming noticeably.

"But you came right here, now didn't you? Now stop complaining and get in."

"You're going to make people think you're kidnapping me with the way you're speaking to me, sir", Alphonse mumbled unhappily.

"Forcing you into a café? I think I can handle that then. It's not a crime", Roy replied with a chuckle.

"It's a crime to date a teenager at my age."

"Edward never minded all that much. Why should you, Alphonse?"

"………….."

"Good boy. Now get in so we can have some of that hot cocoa you like so much", the general pushed the squirming alchemist inside merrily, already beginning to make conversation with the attractive ladies inside. From a distance across the street, two golden orbs had watched them from the safety of trees and shrubs.

'A homunculus can never love a human.' That's what Envy always said…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I am kind of winging it… But let's hope it turns out alright. If anyone has anything they want thrown in there. Any parts they would like to see, just ask, ne? Thanks very much!


End file.
